Gypsy
by RosePedal51
Summary: Patricia Williamson is a gypsy. A misfit. Judged too harshly. Left broken-hearted because of what she was instead of who. Will love overcome that, or will she be discriminated once more?
1. Mara Finds Out

**Okay, this one's a Patrome story, with a little Fabina, Micra, and Amphie. **

I sighed as, once again, one of the teachers glanced hesitantly at me while she passed out some textbooks for us to take home. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

As a gypsy it was something I got used too, but it still annoyed me to death. "Okay, class dismissed," Ms. Andrews said.

I stood up and pushed my chair in. I grabbed the book and slipped it into my favorite black backpack.

I sat down in Drama class, irritated to the max. It wasn't long before Mr. Winkler was calling the class to attention.

"Okay, class, everyone is to perform in a play before the term ends…" I zoned out. Why not? I'd already been in a play this semester. I thought about how not even Ms. Andrews could give me a book with faith it would be returned the next day. Unbelievable.

"Patricia?" I looked up at Mr. Winkler. "Sorry," I said, then went back to thinking. Most people didn't know I was a gypsy, because most people got scared off by my dark clothes and extensions, so they didn't want to get close to me.

I listened halfheartedly as Mr. Winkler kept talking about the plays coming up- _The Sound of Music_, a play someone wrote in class called _Cleopatra_, and another original play called _Romance At Sea._

I knew these plays were just going to be weird little romance stories that kids got forced in to. Everyone else seemed pretty bored, except Mara, who always sat with rapt attention. That was why she was one of my closest friends.

The day trudged on. And on. And on.

Finally, we were home. It was the same as usual- Mara and Mick all happy-go-lucky while they studied, Jerome and Alphie pranked, Fabian and Nina whispered, while Amber and I were discussing the only thing we both wore the same way- eyeliner.

Finally, after a torturous argument about whether or not waterproof eyeliner really worked, Trudy called us to dinner.

Everyone scattered into their regular seats. I got up and excused myself. It was time for the only thing that kept me going on days like this: the packages.

I snuck into me and Mara's room and closed the door. I took out a cardboard box from under my bed- the new one. My hands ripped through it.

On the inside was a letter, pictures, and something special. I read the letter first, which was done in my mom's handwriting.

_Dear Patricia,_ I read, _we miss you so much. It was a shame for you to miss your cousin Sarah Fina's wedding, but we sent your love and the pictures cover most of it. Pease send us a letter once you have the time. Love, Mom and Dad._

I looked through the pictures. Sarah Fina's dress looked like something a princess would wear- but as usual it was way to over the top. The dress sparkled, the train was huge, and the skirt could probably fit at least seven of me in it.

The special thing was a bottle of my favorite black nail polish. There was a note there.

_To my favorite sister_

_Love, Fiona_

Oh no. Now my sister wanted to talk? I picked the note up gingerly and threw it in the trash can. No way was I going to even look at Fiona.

"Patricia?" I turned to see Mara standing in the doorway. I stuffed the pictures in the box.

"Hi, Mara," I said casually, while trying to hide the box.

"Patricia." She said. I could tell that Mara wasn't going to go away. I sighed. "Mara. These are _personal_," I explained.

That settled it. As BBFs, and roommates, we had to know every single personal detail. Except that I was a gypsy.

In a flash, Mara was rifling through the pics. When she finished, she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Okay, okay!" I dropped my voice to a whisper. "You can't tell anyone- not even Mick. I, Patricia Williamson, am a gypsy."

**5-10 reviews before I update. **

**What will happen next? Will their friendship last? Review- then read the next chapter!**


	2. Memories

**Sorry I wasn't clear, but a gypsy is a person that migrated from India, lives in a caravan with other gypsies, moves from place to place looking for a job, are WAY too over the top, and some people don't like them because they've been known to steal stuff. IF I MISSED SOMETHING PLEASE TELL ME! I got my info from an online dictionary and **_**My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding**_**.**

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

"Whoa!" Mara said. I was scared she would be disgusted with me after she found out, but Mara was thrilled. "Wait- why did you get a C on that gypsy report?"

"It was… for cover! Oh, and I wasn't exactly with the other gypsies," Mara nodded like this was normal. I lost myself while I thought about my past.

My parents wanted me to remain happy, but they still wanted me to learn. Fiona, my sister, was bitter. Mum felt bad because, before I was born, she was nice and well-loved. Then she went to school. She was shunned. Beaten up twice.  
>My parents decided I wouldn't go through it, so they gave me away when I was three. I went to the orphanage. Adopted at five, given back. At long last, I was adopted at seven. By a seemingly nice lady, her husband, and their daughter, Marie, who was my age. I didn't tell them I was a gypsy until I was eleven. Big mistake. That's when Marie decided to start stealing. Of course, I was blamed.<p>

"How dare you steal from this family!" The father would roar, and throw me out on the street. I would wander and come back in a few hours, when they had figured out that I was innocent. But it wouldn't stop them from making the mistake the next time.

The last memory I have was barely two weeks after my fourteenth birthday. I was kicked out again and wandering the streets. I wasn't aware that my parents- for the first time ever- had decided to come visit me.

It seemed that they hadn't figured out that Marie was the thief yet.

At ten o'clock, I started to wonder if a fourteen-year-old could live off the streets. At twelve, I decided to sleep on a park bench. So I did.

The next morning, at five-something, my eyes fluttered open. A couple was standing over me in concern.

"It really is her!" cried the lady. She hugged me. "Get back, cow! I have pepper spray," I threatened.

The lady smiled at me. "Patricia! I'm Mum, remember?" I did, vaguely. A kind young redhead with dark gray eyes. Yeah, that was her.

"You look just like her," said my dad, meaning I looked like Mum. Well… she was pretty, I was Goth. She was really young, for a mom of both a sixteen and fourteen year old kids. She was thirty-two.

"What are you doing here, love?" asked Mum in concern.

"I got kicked out," I explained. That threw them over the edge. They were so furious that they stomped over to the house and changed custody in one conversation. Then I was sent to Anubis house.

I snapped back to reality as someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water- literally- on me. I looked up to see Jerome and Alphie.

"Time for you to die," I growled. They both laughed and ran out of the room. After I swiped off my running eyeliner, I ran after them.

**5-10 reviews before I update again.**

**Um... okay? This chapter was basically to let you know Patricia's life story. Sorry if I was off on the whole custody thing!**

**~RosePedal51**


	3. Kissing in the Rain

**So this is where Patrome finally starts! Sorry for a spelling error I made.**

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

I was in the Science room, because I forgot my textbook. I slung my backpack over my shoulder in annoyance. I was the only one in the building, or so I thought. I rounded the corner and crashed in to... Jerome? Books flew out of my backpack. Jerome dropped a can of something and we both crashed into each other.

"Watch it, slimeball," I snarled from the floor, before bending down to pick up my books. My eyes wandered and I saw the label on the can: Prankster's Silly String. I looked up and smirked. "Really? Silly string?"

"Like your the prank genius here," He growled and snatched it up.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and stuffed a notebook into my case. ]

Jerome sighed, like, _Fine_. He kneeled next to me and helped me pick up my stuff.

We both reached for the same book, and our hands touched. I looked Jerome, expecting him to criticize. In stead, I found myself lost in his icy blue eyes. He leaned in and his lips met mine. He kissed me sweetly and gently.

It hit me like a lightning bolt. I was kissing Jerome Clarke. The prankster. Slimeball. And I was _enjoying_ it. His tongue grazed over my lower lip, asking for entrance. I gave it to him. My arms snaked around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and our tongues battled for dominance.

After about a minute we broke apart. Back to reality. I snapped my hands back to my side. He let me go.

The rain was falling, and lightning flashed dramatically. Thunder rumbled, but not in a scary way, more in a beautiful, romantic way.

"Thanks for the help picking stuff up," I muttered, back to my grouchy self on the outside, but on the inside I was still blown away. Me and Jerome, the enemies, the opposites, had just kissed, and enjoyed it (well, I did, not so sure about him.)

"Watch your step next time, Goth Gremlin," Jerome warned, before giving me a sly grin. He disappeared in a flash. I sighed and picked up my backpack, on my way to the house.

When I got there, Amber was smiling at me. "So, where were you, Patricia?"

"I forgot my textbook," I said.

"Oh, really?" She flounced away.

Wow, Amber was acting wierd. Did she know? Wait- that would be impossible, we were the only one in the building... or were we? _Calm down!_ I told myself. Everything was going to go back to normal. Well, as normal as Anubis house ever was. For a Goth gypsy.

**5-10 reviews before I update again. **

** This is the first Patrome chapter, but it WILL NOT be the last. Review if you read this, please! **


	4. Amber Gets Suspicious

** Sorry for the long wait. **

**I don't own House of Anubis or Shakira.**

It was a Saturday morning, and as usual, I was awoken by the sound of music coming from our room's speakers. Mara loves this singer, Shakira, that Nina introduced her too. The music was loud enough for us too hear, but nobody else in the house could.

_"'Cause I'm a gypsy, _

_are you coming with me?" _

I snuck out of the room, not wanting to run into Amber. I had a feeling she knew. She just knew.

That's when my bad luck kicked in. I ran into not only Amber, but Nina, too. "... And I could just tell something was going on, Nina. They were both gone _at the same time_." I heard their voices from around the corner.

I froze and ducked into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Amber," I heard Nina laugh. "It could just be a coincidence! I mean, they're _Jerome and Patricia_. They can't even be in the same room for five minutes, let alone go on a date."

"That's just a cover story, Nina! Don't you have movies in America?" Amber said. "We have to set them up. WWVBD?"

Their voices faded and I sighed. Was it even possible that Amber could fail Algebra twice but figure out what was going on- or not going on- between me and Jerome? Not even Nina could see that.

I showered and put on my lucky shirt, the black-and-gray one with a red shirt underneath, skinny jeans, and my favorite metal charm bracelet.

At breakfast, Jerome sat in his usual seat, next to me (we got stuck there at the beginning of the year). Amber gave Nina _See?_ look. "Watch it, slimeball," I whispered, just loud enough so that Amber could barely hear.

"So, where did you do last night, guys?" She asked to me and Jerome. I looked over my shoulder, faking surprise when no was there.

"What do you mean, Amber?" I asked, managing to make my voice both innocent and annoyed.

"Where'd you guys go on a date?" Amber demanded. Everyone was silent, looking at us, waiting for the answer in shock.

Jerome and I flicked glances in each other's direction. Then we both burst out laughing. "Jerome... me... date... that's a good one Amber! Pass the French toast, please..."

"I'm _serious_," Amber protested, but the rest of us had moved on.

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and I was sneaking out to the attic. Apparently, Nina had found a new lead and we were supposed to meet in the secret panel.<p>

Or that's what Amber said. So I snuck up the stairs, picked a few locks, and was in the dark, dusty attic.

The door was open. That was a little odd. I poked my head in. Jerome was sitting there, bored, and when he saw movement he looked at me. I caught on in a second, but before I could turn around, someone pushed me in.

"I'll get you tomorrow! But for now you'll be completely alone..." Amber smiled and closed the door. I heard her footsteps travel back to her an Nina's room. I turned in horror to Jerome. This was going to be a long night.

**So what happens when they're in the attic, alone, for the whole night?**

**~RosePedal51**


	5. In the Attic

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters! So, hope you like it!**

**I don't own House of Anubis or Britney Spears. **

"She locked us in here," I stated. I whirled around. Jerome was right behind me.

"Genius, aren't you?" He grumbled. I glared at him. _God, can't he shrink?_ I thought in annoyance, because I had too look up at him- which really took the intimidation out of it.

I noticed just how close we were. I could feel his breath on my lips. We were both glaring.

I can't tell you what happened, exactly. But we were both on the opposite ends of the attic.

That's when the cold hit. I regretted my outfit choice- a sleeveless shirt and pajama bottoms- instantly. Usually I had the Sibuna meeting to take my mind off the cold, and this was the only thing that was clean. I shivered, and I guess Jerome saw me.

He took off his hoodie and handed it to me. I looked up at him. "Thanks," I said warily, taking it. It was black, thank gosh, but I still examined it, seeing if there was something- fake blood, fake bugs, _real_ bugs, etc- before I finally put it on. It was loose, which I found hilariously annoying.

A few minutes passed by in awkward silence. "You like Brittney Spears?" I asked finally.

"Yeah, she's hot," He said slowly. Jerome was looking at me, waiting to see what I had come up with, but I was already scrolling through my iPod playlist. I finally found the song I was looking for. I took out my headphones and slung them in my pocket.

The song's lyrics floated out softly. I felt my cheeks turn the brightest shade of red (anger or embarrassment? We'll never know!) as I actually realized what the lyrics were.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before the song ended. I ended up with closed eyes, half asleep.

My eyes fluttered open, and I realized my position. My head was on none other than- gulp- Jerome's shoulder, and his arm was around me.

That was the second when my whole world tipped upside down. Somewhere deep, deep inside my gut, part of me was like: WARNING, WARNING, YOU ARE ABOUT TO UPCHUCK FOR YOUR LIFE, but another part of me felt that feeling I've never had before, the same one that I had when we kissed.

I was... enjoying this? _Absurd! That's absolutely impossible,_ I thought, while my eyes gently began to close...

* * *

><p>"Awww!" I was woken up by a familiar squeal.<p>

My eyes opened, and I was momentarily confused. Then everything came crashing back like a tsunami.

Me and Jerome pushed each other away, but it was too late. Amber had already snapped a picture.

"No!" We both begged in unison. We glared.

"Slimeball," I whispered.

"Goth Pixie," He mumbled back.

"No!" Amber said. "Do you know how hard it was to get you together?"

"We don't want to be together!" Jerome said.

.We don't? Oh, yeah, we don't I felt a quick stab of disappointment, but my face stayed the same irritated mask.

"Now that we've told you to _stop pestering us_, I have to get ready." I stood up.

I saw Amber's pouting face, so I took the biggest sacrifice if all: "You can do my make-up," I said, my voice full of dread.

"Ooh, really?" Amber's mood changed completely, "Be in me and Nina's cabin in ten minutes! Bye!" And she was gone.

"Nice plan," Jerome stood up next to me. His eyes flicked down. "Can I have my hoodie back?"

"Sure," I said, my mind wandering as I pulled it off. I handed it too him. "And, FYI, you owe me big time for what Amber's about to do my face."

**5-10 reviews before I update again. **

**Will Amber leak the picture? What will happen to Patrome? **

**~RosePedal51**


	6. Amber Gives Me a Make Over

**I have a MAJOR case of writer's block, so this chapter might be kind of iffy. Updates might be slower- SORRY! **

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

My. God. Did I really give Amber permission to mess with my face? It was official- I was going comepletely mad.

"Amber?" I knocked on the door to their dorm.

"Co-ming!" Amber said from inside. I sighed, and the door swung open. Amber smiled at me. She was wearing pink lip gloss, blush, and eyeshadow, which made me nervouse.

"Don't worry, Patricia! Nina and I fought over how much pink I could use- she won." Amber didn't seem too happy about that, but I was relieved. Nina and I might have gotten off on a rough start, but she would never let Amber put any pink near me.

She led me inside and I sat on a nearby chair. "Nina's not here- she said something about not wanting to be part of the impending war?" Amber shook her head. "But who knows what she was talking about anyway?"

I did. _She_ knew how this was going to fold out.

Amber turned to face me. "Hold still," she ordered.

I managed to stay quit when she put on my eyeshadow, eyeliner, lip gloss, and mascara. Then, after what seemed like forever and a day, Amber let me go. I looked in the mirror, trying to calculate how much time I would spend scrubbing this junk off. I looked like... a girly-girl, which was the anti-Patricia.

"Amber," I said, my voice dangerously calm, "I thought you said no pink."

"It's _purple_, Patricia!" Amber smiled at me cheerfully. "Completely differant! And you look great, don't worry! Oh, I have to go- clow!"

I sighed. "It's ciao, Amber."

"Ohhh!" She flounced off and I made a beeline for their bathroom. There was a paper sign on the door- _No washing it off until the day's over, Patricia! _

This was going to be a very, very long day. And it would start after I sat down to a torturous breakfast with my housemates. _Yay_, I thought bitterly as I walked downstairs, and the house stared and exchanged glances.

"Not so hungry," I muttered, mostly to myself, and grabbed my backpack and jacket.

I ran my hand through my red hair and messed with my blue extension grumpily. There was a letter on the front step. Wierd, Trudy usually gave us our letters at the end of the week. I picked it up and read the return address- it simply said _A realitive._ It was to me, so I wouldn't exactly need a private investigator to figure out who it was from.

I was going to send a letter soon: _STOP IT, FIONA! From, Patricia._ Yeah, that would fit nicely.

**Yeah, this is my least-favorite chapter so far. And ciao is how you say good-bye in Italian. (Pronounced chow.)**

**~RosePedal51**


	7. She's Back!

**I might be out of my rut- FINALLY! YAY! So to celebrate, I made a long chapter. Enjoy!**

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

_Dear Patricia,_

_It's me. Look, I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but we're family. You can't just turn your back on me. I'm in the UK again for another few months. This is important to Mom, okay? At least do it for her. Hope she's not making me sound obsessive. Mom talked to Trudy, and we can hang out for a few days or something next Saturday. See you then._

_Sincerely, Fiona_

Now that was like the Fiona I knew. I leaned my head back against my locker. Fiona was... complicated. Violent. Bitter. But maybe she had changed. It was possible, right? Very unlikely, but possible.

"Hello, Goth Pixie." Jerome greeted me. His locker is two down from mine- I mean really? How ironic can things get?

I shot him a sour look. "Not in the mood, scumbag," I said.

"Ah, that makes it all the more fun!" His eyes flicked to me as he opened the metal door. Before I could react, he had the letter and was reading it. He was holding it up to the light, out of my reach. At time like this I hate being short.

"Give. That. Back!" I snapped. Sometimes I felt like I just wanted to get him in a headlock, wrestle him to the ground, and slap him to death. Which wouldn't be that hard. "I'm serious, Clarke!"

He finished and handed it to me, smirking. "So, who's Fiona? Cousin? Friend? Aunt?"

I sighed in defeat. "If I tell you, will you shut up?" He nodded, so I continued. "She's my sister, okay?" That shut him up, which gave me a feeling of accomplishment. Jerome was quiet... but now he knew a big, personal secret. Great.

* * *

><p>Two days passed before Jerome told someone. And I didn't find out until Nina came down to the common room.<p>

"Hey, Patricia, can I ask you something?" I looked up and nooded.

"You have a sister?" She asked, plopping next to me in that cheerful way that only Nina can be.

I was too surprised to really answer. Finally, I just said, "Um, yeah." She had that excited sparkle in her eyes. So I could only say one thing. "I'll be back in a second- I have to go kill an idiot."

I was in Jerome's room faster than you can say _gonna kill you_. My arms were crossed and I was glaring. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" This amused him. We were alone, which meant no witnesses when I murdered him.

"What are you talking about?" He said innocently. It was quiet, and then he finally cut the crap. "So I did. Big deal. You can bring Mara or something. If she and Mick ever stop _studying_ long enough." Jerome cracked a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "I just didn't want anyone to know, okay, Fee-Fee?"

"Fee-Fee. New one." He gave me a respectful nod that I didn't really need. "So what's her big secret? Will I have to bug you for it?"

"Your an idiot. You know that Jerome?" I said. He nodded and smirked. Then he had the nerve to ask me what my sister's secret was again. "Like I would tell a slimeball," I said before leaving.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday. The day I was dreading. At about noon, the doorbell rang, and I got it. Standing there was none other than my sister. Fiona Williamson.<p>

"C'mon," she said, a hint of annoyance in her tone, "let's go."

**5-10 reviews before I update again.**

**So Fiona finally comes in! And, yes, she really does have a big secret. A BIG one! **

**~RosePedal51**


	8. Sister's Night Out

**Hey, I need some help with a BIG descision for this story PM me and you can halp me decide!**

**I don't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter. (Don't worry- no spoilers, I haven't even seen it yet.) **

We got in her car- a used, tiny red car that she bought herself- wordlessly.

How does my sister look? She has wavy black hair, blue eyes that are so piercing that they scared me up until I went to the orphanage, and alabaster skin. Her short red shirt revealed her belly botton ring, the same one she got after mom spacifically told her not too.

"Why'd you want to... hang out all of the sudden?" I asked sharply. Fiona lives in America, with a differant caravan, so I have to remember to use their phrases.

"Mom said we have to 'Remember the bond of family that keeps us together.' Or something like that." She answered, her voice just as tight as mine. Sometimes I forgot that I had finally met my match- she was just as stubborn, mean, and scary as me.

"Lovely," I muttered.

Fiona blasted the music on the radio- a song called _Blow_ by some singer named Ke$ha. I looked at the floor. There was an empty pack of cigerettes labeled _Lissa's_ in blue Sharpie, a few CD cases, and some worthless papers. Suddenly, the car swirved wildly and a horn honked.

I didn't register what had happened until she parked on the side of the road.

"Shit," I whispered to myself finally, my heart racing. Usually I don't cuss around my family (they tell me not too and it's easier just too not say anything), but what would you do if your long lost (I guess long lost) sister almost crashed into a ten wheeler?

"Drive on the _left_," Fiona cursed at herself. Mom wanted us to spend a few days together? We probably wouldn't even last the ride home. We spent the the next couple of miles with me yelling "THE LEFT, THE LEFT!" The good news was, we made it to the movie theatre in one piece.

After she bought her ticket and I bought mine, we headed to see the new Harry Potter movie. It was pretty much the only movie playing that wasn't some stupid romance comedy. Plus, it was filled with loud noises, which ment I didn't have to talk to _her_.

I watched silently. I was seeing it, but not really processing anything.

It seemed like forever, but finally, the screen faded to black and some credits started to roll up. Everyone got up to leave and started to mutter things about the movie. I checked my watch. It was only 8:00, which meant I still had another hour or two of freedom. Which meant I couldn't use that as an excuse yet.

We went to visit the rest of the gypsies, the part of the trip I was dreading the most.

Fiona stayed in the car while I went in. They lived in a trailer, or mobile home, or whatever it's called, and a bunch of sisters lived in one alone. The Lenders' lived there. I opened the door and went in.

A blonde with big brown eyes was on the dusty couch, reading a social studes book. When the door closed, she looked up in surprise. "Patricia!" she cried. "Hi, Ivy," I grinned in spite of myself. Ivy was my best friend when we were five. Until my snobby older sister ruined it for me.

"You look so _differant_!" She squeled, gesturing for me to sit by her on the couch. "And don't worry, everyone else's out. Sabrina should be back soon, Daisy's out at her friend's house for the night, and Molly's already married and out."

Molly was the oldest Lender sister. She was married when she was nineteen, which isn't really wierd when you're a gypsy. Now she's twenty-three, living in her own trailer wih her husband and raising her one-year-old daughter. Fiona's nineteen, but not married. Who am I kidding? She has a new boyfriend every week.

"So do you." I said. Ivy used to have glasses, which are now replaced by contacts, and she looked... mature. She was kind of like the ugly duckling- not that she was ugly, but now my friend was really beautiful. So Ivy talked for three solid minutes about her being homeschooled and how I was really lucky to be at bourding school.

"At least you don't have to deal with high school drama." I said.

Ivy obviously wanted me to tell her about everything. So I did. I told her that my best friend, Joy, liked Fabian, but Nina and Fabian were ment to be together. BUT Fabian and Nina were gun-shy about the relationship situation. Ivy said that I should do something about Nina and Fabian, and just forget about Joy's crush.

This was actually pretty good advice.

I was about to say so, but then Fiona blasted her horn, which is her way of saying "Hurry up!" I rolled my eyes, but said a brief good-bye and left.

The car was silent. I didn't talk. She didn't talk. The numbers on my watch had hit 9:03, which ment it was time to go back to Anubis house. _Yes._ Then Fiona swirved yet again, and I told her that she could just get a cab. You know, in case she wanted to keep _living_.

She called me a chicken, and I reminded her that she almost crashed two times in a couple of hours.

"Don't be such a bitch, Patricia." Fiona said finally. Well, that little comment blew me over the edge.

Yeah, she had a rough life. So did I. But she made her own descisions. Fiona seemed to blame everyone except herself for them, and she had the nerve to call _me_ a bitch? Please.

So I did the natural thing- I called her a big jerk and told her that the reason she wasn't married yet was because she wouldn't stop being a snob. Fiona told me that at least she had a boyfriend, and guys lined up to date her. My sister is what guys would call _hot._ "Do you even have anyone interested? Um, NO!"

"Yeah, because guys_ really_ like you for your _personality_." I snapped.

Fiona parked the car and I got out, managing a "Bye", and stormed in the house. I guess everyone knew enough from my expression that I didn't want to be bothered. I went to sleep, even though it was only 9:15. It had been a long night.

**5 - 10 reviews before I update. **

**This is rreeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaally long. But remember to PM me! **

**~RosePedal51**


	9. The Accident

**Well, no one PMed me. :( . So I have to just trust my own instincts with this, but I'm still very uneasy. **

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

9:37. That's exactly the time when the cop showed up at my door.

It was a normal night at the house- Fiona and I still weren't on speaking terms, so I acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary. For everyone else, nothing was. We were all silently doing homework. I was in the armchair, my feet folded on the chair (chris-cross applesauce) and my textbook in my lap.

Then the lights started- the familiar red-and-blue flashes while the sirens wailed. We all looked up- the house was six blocks away from the police station, so the cops passed by the house every once in a while, but we still looked up to watch the cars pass.

This time, though, something was differant.

Instead of racing by, it pulled up the driveway. We all stared at it.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _There was a sharp raping sound on the door, and Trudy went to go get it, obviously as confused as the rest of us.

She opened the door and had a quick, inaudible conversation with the person on the other side.

Then she turned to us. "Patricia?" Trudy said. She didn't seem confused anymore.

I stood up, feeling everyone's eyes on me. _Why do they need me?_ I wondered. My feet carried me across the room and out the door.

There was one officer: an African-American woman that seemed about thirty-something.

"Patricia Williamson," said the woman, "I am Officer Smith."

"I have bad news." Officer Smith said. Her voice was plain and strict. "Your sister, Fiona, died tonight. She was preforming a DUI. In case you are unaware, DUI means driving under the influence. Our records show that Fiona has been out of rehab for three years. Why she decided to drink suddenly is still a mystery."

"Fiona's... dead?" My voice had a clear note to it: _Are you sure_? I didn't feel anything, though. Nothing.

Officer Smith's face showed signs of sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"Um, anything else?"

"Yes, actually. We would appreciate it if you called your parents. A familiar voice would be easier to hear it from. Good-bye."

Officer Smith turned and left; and so did I.

Everyone stared at me when I came inside. They obviously thought I did something wrong.

Fortunatly, Trudy saved the day. "I'm sorry, dear. Why don't you go upstairs?" I just nodded and went to me and Mara's room.

Trudy obviously thought I was going to cry, and she had been my housemother for three years- she knew better than anybody that I never cried, and I guess twisted the facts around to "I never cry in front of people." I still didn't feel anything- like it hadn't hit yet.

But it had.

And still nothing. Well, I felt a little bad because I didn't feel anything, but other than that? Nope.

There was one thing I still had too do. I got out my phone, in it's silver and black case, and quickly turned it on and pressed the exit button once one of the new message alerts popped up, going to my contact list, and then saw it- the one that read MOM & DAD.

My finger hovered hesitistantly over the Call button, and then finally pressed it.

Mom answered on the second ring. "Hullo, Patricia," She said- her voice was part happy to hear me and part worried that something was wrong.

"Hi, Mom. Um, I have something to tell you."

"Is everything alright?"

I took a deep breath. "No... I have some news. Fiona... she died. Tonight. I just got the news and was told too call you. She... she was drinking again, Mom. And then she crashed, and now she's dead." Why was I explaining this this way? "I'm sorry. Really, I am."

Mom was silent for a second. She didn't know what to say. "I'll be okay, Patricia, in time. At least you weren't with her- I couldn't loose both of you."

That kind of pulled at my heartstrings.

I looked up at the stars and lost myself in thought.

**5 reviews and I will update. **

**Yeah... sad. But I hoped you liked it!**

**~RosePedal51**


	10. Yes, I'm Okay, Can't You See?

**Hmm... I guess you liked my descision on having Fiona die. Yeah, I deleted 'The Cute Chapter', but here's the message that was in there:**

****Oh my God! I just found out that this story got nominated for Best Patrome Story in the 2011 Anubis Awards! Votes aren't required, but I would really, really appretiate them. Thank you if you voted or even reviewed this story.** **

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

"Can I come in, Patricia?" Nina gently knocked on the open door about an hour later, sticking her head in.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" I sat up and pressed the pause button on my green-and-silver iPod, scooting over to make a little room for her, and took my headphones out.

She sat on the end gently, like she was going to break if she sat down any harder.

"I'm sorry about your sister, Fiona, (Trudy told us, by the way) and I just wanted too say if you ever need anyone to talk too... I'm here. I know what your going through. After all, my parents died in an accident," Nina gave me a vacant smile, like life was ironic in the cruelest ways.

"Nina... I appreciate the effort, really I do, and I'm sorry about your parents, but I feel fine."

She gave me a confused look. "Really? You sure? And you're not just trying too act tough?"

"Yeah. I'm absolutely perfect."

"Um, okay then," Nina said awkwardly, obviously still baffled. "See you tommorrow." And with that, she got up and walked back to her dorm.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open the next morning, and I saw that I'd fallen asleep, fully dressed, shortly after Nina came in.<p>

After I had showered and changed, I made my way down the stairs.

I stopped outside of the doors to listen, making sure I wasn't going too interupt anything, and heard my name come up. So I did the natural thing- I stopped to listen to them.

"She's in denial," Nina said. "Patricia doesn't know how too deal with it, so she decided to just forget about it."

"Is that so bad?" A voice that sounded like Fabian's said.

"Yeah- an upset Patricia is a Patricia to be avoided." That was definiatly Jerome. I heard a thwack- Mara hitting his arm for being insensitive.

"No, it's awful!" Nina replied. "If she keeps all of this bent up saddness and aggression inside of her, she'll drive herself to do something she'll regret. Like cutting herself or something like that. Sometimes even more... extreme." She let that sentance hang in the air heavily.

"But Patricia always has bent up aggresion inside of her," Jerome said after a second. There was another thwack.

I took that as the signal that it was okay to come in, acting as if I hadn't heard a thing.

Everyone was exchanging secretive looks. _What, have you guys never lied or hid something before?_ I wondered, pretending to act oblivious as they stared at me. "What?" I asked finally- I mean, even Fabian and Nina were never as obvious as the entire house was being at the moment.

"Nothing," Amber said quickly, and we all moved on.

* * *

><p>As one of the texts Nina's friend sent her said: T.G.I.F.<p>

Thank God It's Friday. Those Americans and thier funny acronyms!

Anyway, everyone in the house seemed cautious and kind of protective of me, like at any second I might break down and lose it.

Everyone except Jerome. He bugged me, same as always, but this time I was grateful that he believed me when I said I was fine, and because that was one thing that stayed the same, all through out the crazy, mixed-up day.

"Trixie," He greeted me while we got our books out of the locker.

"Stop calling me that," I muttered.

Slimeball here only grinned at me- we both knew he would never stop with that nickname. One thing continues, at least.

**5 reviews or no update! **

**So? Like it, hate it, love it? Tell me in a review, pease! **

**~RosePedal51**


	11. The Invitation

**Yeah... this story is a little sa****d, but it's fun to write, and it gets happier later, so...**

**IMPORTANT: The girls outfits are on my PROFILE! **

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

"Mail, dears!" Trudy called up the stairs on Sunday. Everyone rushed dow the stairs and mobbed her. Someone always got mail- whether it was from their family, friends, or even just a pack of stamps from their grandparents.

"Let's see... We have letters for Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Alphie and Mara."

Mara was surprised, and so was I. Nina, Fabian, and Alphie got letters every two weeks or so, Amber simply called her parents, and the rest of us... we didn't get anything.

Well, okay, that's exaggerating. We got something. Mara got cards for her birthday- a few days late. I got my stuff seperately, in secret. Jerome... as far as I knew, he got nothing. But, only Mara knew I got letters, so maybe Jerome had some big secret.

We stayed close whenever the mail came. Not this time, but usually.

Anyways, nobody else seemed to notice when I took the envelope from her hand and ripped it open. I wasn't eager about it or anything, but I didn't like to be neat and precise, like Nina, I liked to just get to it.

Inside was a white piece of paper, typed black words filling it, and I read it to myself quietly.

_Patricia Williamson, we would be pleased if you would join us to celebrate the passing of Fiona Williamson on the set date- Friday, December 18th, from 6:00- 8:00 PM. It will be held at the Catholic Church in Liverpool, England. Please have your testimony, if you would like to deliver one, completed. Thank you. _

Fiona had been dead for three days, and they were already having her funeral? True, it wouldn't be for another two weeks.

I looked behind me.

Jerome was reading over my shoulder- enough distance that nobody would realise he was reading, but close enough that he could make out the words.

Our eyes connected, and we had a silent agreement. He wouldn't blab, just this once. And I appreciated that.

* * *

><p>I had finally figured out how to ask everyone to the funeral- casually.<p>

"Mara?" I said nonchalantly when we were reading in our room.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go with me to my sisters funeral on the eighteenth?" I asked, like this was a normal question.

"Um, sure," She said, almost startled. I had caught her off gaurd, so she gave me that part confused, part deer-in-the-headlights look. Usually, seeing her give me that look made me laugh. Not today, though.

* * *

><p>"Calm down, Patricia," Amber said. She was putting on my make-up (oh, joy). "I'm going to make you look beautiful. I know you want to catch Jerome's eye." She gave me a mischevious smile.<p>

My face exploded in a dark red. "Amber!" I snapped. "I thought you were giving up on us."

"Okay," She pretended to pout, but the sparkle she has in her eyes whenever she's trying to make some trouble stayed there. I let it slide, mostly because asking her what she was up to would just slow her down.

Finally, with a flourish of her mascara wand, she stepped to the side.

She had used seven shades of eyeshadow just to make the perfect shade. _Seven_. That was only the beginning!

"Let's go," She smiled cheerfully, before I could protest, and then the other girls swooped in.

"We're going to be late," I said.

We were greeted by the guys, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. They looked up, had a moment of surprised, but were interupted by Trudy smiling at us sadly, telling us to cry for her. Then we opened the door, taking in the view.

The sun was starting to set, so the sky was turning bright shades of yellow, orange, pink, and red. Later, it was supposed to be clear, with a sparkling array of stars, and there was even a full moon. Perfect day to be burried forever, if you ask me.

My feet were not made for heels. Especially if you had to walk to the church, which was five blocks away.

It had been thirteen minutes exactly before we opened the big, graceful wood doors to the church. There were peope gathered in the pues, mummering and whispering to themselves, and there was a huge stained glass window that was just a bunch of colorful squares arranged in a diamond.

The worst was the casket at the front of the room.

It was wierd, knowing that the person in the casket was my sister, but so _not_ my sister. She didn't have a soul, just a dead corpse, empty and hallow. It was wierd and creepy.

I took a step forward, going inside the funeral.

**5 reviews before the next update. **

**This is almost a cliffhanger. Kinda. Please review! Your reviews give me inspiration, and I really want the funeral to be good. **

**~RosePedal51**


	12. The Funeral

**The funeral! Finally! This is REALLY fun to write, so I hope you like it. And the girl's funeral outfits are still on my profile. **

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

I felt out of place. This was a funeral, filled with people that were undeniably going to cry.

Patricia Williamson doesn't cry. Maybe it was an old habit, but I could already tell: Nina, Amber, and Mara were going to, for sure. They would cry just because someone died. Mick, Fabian, and Alphie wouldn't- they'd just be there to support the girls. And Jerome...? Jerome just would kind of... be there. A sad, silent part of the scenery.

"Hello, Patricia," I turned, seeing my mom.

She was smiling through the deep, sunken sadness in her eyes. Mom somehow managed to look put-together.

"Hi," I said stupidly.

_Duh, of course she's here! Why wouldn't she be at her own daughter's funeral? Why am I so surprised? _I thought.

"You've grown so much."

I couldn't help but feel slightly awkward. She was going over all the "hi, you've gotten so tall!" procedures, like people did in a distant family with their affectionate grandparents. Fortuneatly, the preacher stepped up to the podium and the organ started to play.

The groups divided as people darted toward their pues.

"We are here not to mourn, but to celebrate the passing of a life..." The preacher said. I blinked, and the Anubis kids were on the pue next to me.

While the preacher droaned on and on, I zoned out, noticing other things.

There weren't really a lot of people here- seven girls from her caravan, my parents and widowed grandmother, her current boyfriend (Jim, I think. He seemed pretty nice, and they had been going out for two months- her longest boyfriend ever), the Anubis members.

Jerome wasn't paying attention, either, and he caught my eye and gave me a bored smile.

I replied with an annoyed eye-roll.

Apparently, this was a sad part, because Nina was looking up from under her dark lashes, puppy-dog style. Mara was just kind of _absorbing _everything, while Amber messed with the lacy hem of her black dress.

This is way too gloomy. I mean, look at the beautiful night sky. Not even the sadness of death could change that. Can you say most beautiful full moon ever? It was kind of romantic, in a way. And I was sitting next to Jerome. _Ugh_. Ever sinse the attic situation, we've both been desperate to stay out of anything to deal with romance.

I checked the wall clock. It was already 7:39, and that's when we all stood.

Time for the actual burriel.

We filed out, into the graveyard.

Cars passed by on the highway. It kind of took away from the "moment" or something. A few people glanced back at us.

There was a big empty hole, six feet deep. The moonlight cast a light on the hallow grave. I watched as some guys, tall and strong, lifted up the glossy brown coffin and slowly began to lower it, further, further, further down, until they let go. It hit the ground with a thud.

I could imagine what Fiona would have said- "You could have been gentler!" Wow, even in my mind she was irritating.

Then the guys who put her in the hole reached for two shovels leaning on the building, and began to shovel the pile of dirt back into the grave.

We were all respectfully silent, only hearing the . "Hurry up," I muttered to myself quietly. I had the jitters.

"Is Trixie not happy with her sisters' funeral?" A voice from over my shoulder mummered. I whipped my head around and looked at who it was coming from. It was, as usual, Jerome.

"Are you _always_ looking over my shoulder?" I complained under my breath.

"Yes."

I shot him a cold glare. "Well," he said, "They're just about finished with the digging. How'd she get in an accident, anyway?"

"She um, well, you know..." I mumbled. Why would I tell Jerome, of all people, that my sister was an addict? I wasn't ashamed... really, I wasn't, but _still_. It was a secret. And the last time I told him a secret, it almost resulted in blood.

"Yesssss?" He made a _get-on-with-it_ gesture.

"None of your bissiness, Goldilocks!" I snapped, my glare hardening into a gaze that could make Medusa run for the hills.

"Oh, Patricia, Patricia, Patricia," He said in a _tsk-tsk_ voice. "Haven't you learned by now that you can't stop me from finding out?"

I rolled my eyes again and turned my attention to the event. All in all, four people were crying. My grandmother, and three girls from the caravan. I was at the edge of the crowd, behind everyone except Slimeball, who's breath tickled my neck a little.

Time practicly stood still... because nobody was moving. The guys had returned all of the dirt into her grave. The tombstone was being put on at midnight- mostly because that's when it would be finished and delivered.

The moon cast a light on Amber leaning on Alphie's shoulder, while I turned around, ready to get out of there.

"I'm going," I announced to Jerome. Now that everything was over, people were talking, but no one dared to utter a laugh. When he didn't move, I looked at him. "Aren't you coming, Slimeball? I asked.

"Yeah, I want to get out of here to."

"Well, then, c'mon!" I replied impatiently.

**5 reviews if you want an update!**

**They're walking home alone, so of course this will be interesting! **

**~RosePedal51**


	13. Walking Home

**In responce to 2 hot 4 u (an anonymous reviewer) Patricia and Jerome aren't flirty people. At least not with each other. They don't even want to admit to themselves that they like each other, let alone the other person.**

**This chapter has a lot of cussing in it, for a reason, though.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

First thing I noticed: it was cold. I didn't let it show, keeping my shiver inside of me.

"Where do you think the others are?" I asked, glancing back at the church. It was still in sight, just a lot smaller, so I supposed we were almost home. We still had a few twists and turns. The trees looked downright black.

"Want to go to the park?" Jerome asked me suddenly.

After turning to him in surprise, I said a cautious, "Yeah, sure."

He led me to the dark, abandoned park. Since it was late, all of the kids had left long ago. There was some light being cast off from some streetlamps, so I could see the playground, equiped with jungle of trees sourrounding it.

"Hide-and-seek?" I asked Jerome with a devilish grin. We hadn't played that game in years.

"Of course," He said, answering my grin with his own sly smile. Hide-and-seek always turned into a showdown- we were both clever enough to come up with unique hiding spots, and usually kept playing until someone- Trudy, mostly- told us to stop.

"I'll hide first." Before he could protest, I turned around.

"Fine, whatever. Just yell if your scared." I could feel him smirking.

"And if you're scared, just yell 'You win!'"

"One, two, three..."

I turned and sprinted into the woods. I wasn't really thinking, just running. Branches dug into my arms as I flew, but ignoring was my specialty, after all.

Before I knew what had happened, my foot got caught on a tree branch and I fell. No, not stumbled- since it was completely unexpected, my arms flailed and I fell face-first into the dirt. Coughing on the dirt and sitting up, I recognised my situation: I was lost.

"How the hell do you get lost at a park?" I asked myself. "Jerome?" I called. Sure, I didn't like to see Slimeball, but he was the only person that would be looking for me. Unless he was still counting.

I stood up and began to slowly wander around, trying to find a way out. Unfortunatly, my phone was at home. I didn't want to carry a purse everywhere, and my dress didn't have any pockets in it. So all I could do was hope that Jerome could find me within the next fifteen minutes.

Finally, after five minutes of wandering, I got irritated and just sat down on my shins. If my watch was correct, then it was getting kind of late.

Nothing looked as pretty as before- not the moon, glistening stars, or big green trees. In fact, it all looked kind of like a horror movie. An owl hooted from a tree. The Devil's bird. I didn't really care what the heck the Devil's bird was (besides, wouldn't voultures make more sense?) but it still reminded me that I was all alone.

And I heard it: a very faint, "Patricia, you win. C'mon, this isn't even funny anymore."

"Slimeball?"

Silence. "Slimeball! I can hear you!" Even more silence. I gave a long sigh. "Please?"

That's when Jerome's face appeared from the underbrush so fast I jumped back a little.

"Patricia!" He said, part relieved and part angry. "What the hell were you thinking, going in the woods like that? If I hadn't decided to come looking for you, you could've been dead!" I'd never heard Jerome yell at me like that, and it made me mad and kind of... shocked.

"It's a _park_, Jerome, not the great outdoors! And I can take care of myself!" I snapped.

"Really? You, Patricia Stubborn-As-Shit Williamson would've asked someone for help? I can't believe that in a million years!"

"Shut up! I made a mistake, okay? But you don't have to rub it in my face! I get it- you'd rather be out with some girl than me!" Oops. I guess I said that out loud. Ah, well.

Now I get why he was irritated, but why was he screaming at me?

"You know what? Let's just go." He turned his back on me and started walking, me fallowing with my head held high, glaring daggers at the back of his head. We emerged from the forest in a few minutes. Neither one of us talked.

Soon, but not soon enough, we were walking up the house driveway, going straight to our rooms.

**5 reviews or no update. **

**This is sweet, if you look at it from a certain way. Is it just me? Review, please! **

**~RosePedal51**


	14. You Should Be Sorry!

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

The next few days passed by with me and Jerome in isolated silence. Every meal consisted of us glaring down at our food, nobody speaking, not even the other people at the table. They simply whispered between themselves, glancing at us.

We didn't speak of each other at all.

Every time Nina or Mara or someone asked me what happened between me and Jerome, I would say either "Sorry, who?" or "I don't want to talk about that jerk."

* * *

><p>It was a bright Saturday, and everyone else had something to do- Mara was going to an exta-credit class, Mick to a high-school football game, Fabian and Nina were studying downstairs, Amber was going to the mall and then on a date with Alphie, and Jerome was probably planning pranks in their room. I was catching up on a little homework.<p>

My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Patricia?" Alphie's voice said. "I'm taking Amber out and I forgot what I was going to say to her when I asked her if she would go with me to the dance, and I have it written down on my desk. Can you go get it?"

"Why don't you just ask Jerkface?" I groaned.

"He's out with what's her name- Olivia? And Amber would kill me if she found out I called Nina and Fabian. She thinks that they're going to have a 'moment' or something." He explained.

Sighing, I replied, "Sure, call you back in a minute," and then got up to go get his speech.

Walking into the room, I saw Jerome laying on his bed. "What are you doing here?" He snapped at me, his glare piercing my skin.

"I was about to ask you the same question," I retorted back in a fierce voice.

"It's my room, or where you hiding in here to?" asked Jerome with an accusing stare. I was about to argue, but I decided to just let it go. "Look," I said as calmly as possible, "I just came in here to get Alphie's speech. Pass it to me?"

"Oh, so asking for help is possible?" He mocked.

"You know what, Jerome? I said I was sorry, and you're still being a little...!" I let my sentance trail off.

"Me? Have you really looked in the mirror in the last three days?"

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO BE SO MEAN RIGHT NOW? I SAW MY PARENTS AT MY SISTER'S FUNERAL AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU'RE ACTUALLY STARTING TO SEEM OKAY!" I shouted, letting the emotions I've had bottled up for years flow out.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING! LATELY YOU'VE BEEN ACTING WIERD, AND THEN WHEN I PRANK YOU, IT SEEMS LIKE ALL YOU CAN DO IS SIT THERE WITH THAT PRETTY LITTLE SMILE ON YOUR FACE!" Jerome yelled back.

"YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH, JEROME! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Came my reply.

"OH, YEAH? I BET MY LIFE'S BEEN HARDER THAN YOURS! I WAS ABANDONED AT AGE FIVE!"

"I WAS GIVEN TO THE ORPHANAGE AT THREE, ADOPTED BY A MEAN FAMILY WHO ACCUSED ME OF STEALING, AND THEN I FINALLY CAME HERE!"

I hoped Nina and Fabian couldn't hear our screams, because that was really personal. Not even Joy, my best friend in the world, knew all of that.

Jerome's eyes softened. "Really? I'm... I'm sorry." He tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but I pulled away.

After a moment of silence I finally asked, "Pretty little smile?"

Jerome smiled sheepishly. "At least I didn't say you were starting to seem okay. That's just pure-bred insanity."

I laughed, because I thought (hoped) that it was a joke. "I know what's going on. You think I have a pretty smile." I said jokingly.

"Do not! I just said that to... distract you from seeing my new cell phone because you... uh... don't like the brand?"

After a little more of that arguement (he brought up the fact that I thought he was okay. That was completely unfair.) I had a not-so-great, or awesome, or whatever you want to call it, idea.

"Jerome?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"I have an idea. We're both on each other for our crushes. What about this- we'll kiss. If it works, great, if not, we go back to hating each other."

Jerome searched my face with his icy blue eyes. "Okay."

We kissed. And kissed. And kissed. I'd kissed guys before, but this was differant. Usually guys were either pervs that wanted to get into your shirt or they just wanted to hang with their friends (and not-so-secret OTHER girlfriend). But this kiss was hot and sweet and nice all at once.

When we finally came up for air, Jerome said, "So, where do you want to go on our date?"

"Movies. _Twilight_?" I suggested.

"Sounds okay. Make sure no one finds out."

"They'd freak," I agreed.

**5 reviews before the next upDATE! Ha ha, get it...?**

**A Patrome date. This should be very fun. Please review if you like it OR favorited this story! **

**~RosePedal51**


	15. Perfect?

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

We had a plan. He would leave ten minutes before me, telling Alphie he would miss dinner because he was going on a date with someone. I would say I was going somewhere else.

Then we would meet up outside of the cinema, quickly buy our tickets, and then slip into the theatre. Simple.

Yeah... it didn't happen like that. Not at all.

It started at the house. Everyone was wondering what had stopped our fight so suddenly. We didn't talk or glare at each other, like usual, but instead didn't talk and occasionaly I blushed a little. So that was enough to make them sispicious, and then Friday rolled around.

"I'm going out," I heard Jerome whisper to Alphie while I pretended to study in the common room.

"Tell _Olivia_ that I said hi!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alphie wiggling his eyebrows. He looked so stupid, like a troublemaking elf.

"Shut your piehole."

* * *

><p>The minutes ticked by. How was it that pretending to read always seemed normal when everyone else was studying? Without the others, the couch fell in too much. The air held a boring silence, without the murmer of voices or turning of pages, and my skin felt to cold without the others' body heat to warm me up.<p>

My eyes glanced up at the clock every few minutes.

Finally, when the numbers hit 7:14, I smiled a litttle to myself and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and wrote a note in the neat, loopy handwriting.

_House, _

_I went out with Callie, Eliza, and a few others. If it gets to late, I'll stay at Callie's place for the night. Don't worry, I'll text someone first. _

_Patricia_

The last A in my name was smudged a little, leaving a blue stain.

I threw the note on the table, grabbed my black and blue jacket, and then escaped the house. It was still cold outside. I mean your-breath-is-a-cloud-of-fog-infront-of-your-face cold.

Jerome was scheduled to pick me up about now... I checked my watch again, before Jerome pulled up in his old, beat-up car, smirking.

"Nice ride," I said sarcastically as I got in the front side. "It really has a lot of charm." I really meant that. Everything was perfectly worn, like your favorite old pair of sneakers. Who wanted one of those brand-new, uncomfortable Converse that weren't broken in yet?

Before he could give me a snappy answer, my phone rang. It was a text from Amber.

_Whr r u and the othrs goin? Mayb i can meet up with u guys_

I said something about how we were studying, sure that she wouldn't want to go now.

The drive floated in a comfortable silence, me watching the scenery and Jerome was watching (duh) the road.

A few minutes passed, before he pulled into a parking space. We got out and started walking, side-by-side, in another silence. We both knew that if there was some sort of conversation, there would be an arguement. Besides, it was cold. Wait, did I already mention that?

We payed (I refused to let him pay for me. I'm just not a pay-for-me kind of girl) and, looking over our shoulders once or twice, we made our way to the last row of the theatre with the poster _Twilight _on the outside.

Previews. Previews.

Finally, the movie. The lights dimmed lower and the talking died down.

We watched silently, me glancing over at his face once in a while. The first time Jacob took his shirt off, all the girls went _"Wooo!"_

It was funny, but kind of pathetic, in a certain way. I locked eyes with Jerome, both of us having the same humorous look, the troublemaking glint in our eyes. That was the thing that got me to relax, and I settled back, leaning against his chest.

I have to admit, the movie was pretty good.

And I'm not into the stupid romance that makes the girl- Bella, I think?- blind, or the vampire so protective.

Halway through the movie, Jerome's arm twisted around my waist, pulling me closer. He did it in a casual way, so it wasn't really anything to get excited about. I continued to watch the movie. After a while, Bella's eyes- red, for some reason- popped open.

The screen faded to black and the credits- tiny, since we were in the back- started to roll up the screen.

"Want to stay for the next showing?" He asked jokingly. "Or go back to the boring old house?"

"Ha, ha. I think we're pushing it as it is."

"Yeah... Amber probably has her scouts out after us."

"No kidding," I said seriously.

* * *

><p>The car ride wasn't silent this time.<p>

"So, was Edward just the," Jerome continued in a high, girly voice, "'cutest vampire ever'," He switched to his normal tone, "or what?"

"I'm more into Jacob."

"And guys with blonde hair?" Jerome said.

"Unless they do horrible impressions of Amber," I teased.

"Ouch!" He laughed, pulling up a few houses away from Anubis house.

"See you later."

"In fifteen minutes!" I cried.

"Whatever!" He laughed again and left, leaving me with a sort of happy feeling inside. I started walking. It was still kind of cold out (what is with this crazy weather?), but I didn't really mind. Openeing the door, about thirty seconds later, Amber was there, smiling at me.

"Where were you, Patricia?"

**OMG! I LITTERALY _JUST_ SAW THE HOA TRAILER ON TeenNick! OMG! **

**Okay, I'm calm. Ish. The new season premieres January 9, 2012, at 7 o'clock. It looks SO interesting. Can't wait for it! 5 reviews, please.**

**~RosePedal51**


	16. Laying Low

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

Things went on for two weeks like that. We layed low, he played a prank or two on me while I glared and snarled "Slimeball!"

Nobody suspected a thing. Even Amber forgot about us getting together.

Then, on Saturdays or some schoolnights, we would sneak out, spend two hours or so dating, and then go home. I usually came back about fifteen minutes or so earlier than him, because somebody would start putting the pieces together if we arrived at the same time every night.

Anyway, the first time we got caught was at a plain old, regular restuarant.

We were just sitting there, eating normal food (I finally let him pay for me), when in walked Nina and Fabian, who supposedly "just friends."

"Duck!" I whispered as soon as I saw them. I slouched lower and used my handy red hair to make a curtain, but Jerome -the poor, handsome idiot- turned to see who it was and was instantly spotted by Nina.

She said something to Fabian and they made their way over.

"Hey guys!" Nina said brightly, and I grimaced. We were caught. I lifted my face and sat up straight.

"Patricia? Jerome?" Fabian made it sound as if it was unbelievable that we were sitting here alone, not annoying each other. It kind of was, but whatever.

"Hi," I said.

"Are you guys here on a _date_?" Nina asked.

"Are you?" I shot back.

Nina and Fabian glanced at each other and blushed. I gave them a smug grin. Whatever they said about us, we had blackmail, which would at least keep them quiet for a while. I need a little proof, something that would get everyone to believe that they were on a date, even when they denied it.

I caught Jerome's eye, and I could tell we had the same idea. _Distract them_, I mouthed, since they were looking at the ground.

"So, if you're not here on a date, why are you at a resturant?" Jerome asked, and their attention shifted toward him.

While Nina made an excuse, I silently and quickly took my phone out of my pocket, aimed the screen at them, zoomed in, adjusted the focus, and snapped a few quick photos.

"Ah, look what we have here," I showed the picture, which consisted of them standing close, blushing, and looking at each other.

"Good quality camera," Jerome commented, and Fabian shot him a look.

"Anyway, you both know what we want. Keep quiet about us, and this picture will never get into the hands of Amber, or anybody else. And you both know how tricky we can be."

"How do we know that you won't leak it?" asked Fabian.

"Fabian, I'm many things. But I'm not a liar. And as for Captian Pranks over here... well, just be glad that the picture's on my phone."

"Okay, okay," Nina said. "We won't tell."

I nodded and put my phone away, and the two stood awkwardly before saying "Bye" and leaving the resturant.

"This just got a lot more complicated," Jerome said. I nodded and smiled, and he reached down below the table and held my hand. I liked the way it felt, having someone I liked hold my hand- warm, with a slight tinge of electricity (that didn't come from a shock ring).

**5 reviews before the next update. **

**I thought Patricia had a SERIOUS case of OOC, sorry about that. **

**~RosePedal51**


	17. Discriminate

**This is just to let you know I heven't dropped off the face of the Earth. **

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

My hands were shaking. I was giddy and nervouse and excited, but mostly nervouse.

Today was the big day. The day I would tell Jerome the truth.

No I'm not pregnant and I don't drink and I'm not a drug addict. I'm a gypsy, remember? Anyway, I was waiting for him to show up at the park. I could see the kids playing on the jungle gym in the distance. After atching them for a second, I saw him, walking toward me.

"So, Trixie, what's going on?"

"You know what gypsies are right?" I asked casually.

"Um, yeah." The poor boy was obviously confused.

"Well, there's no other way to say this, so here goes- I'm a gypsy."

His face was priceless, even more confused and completely caught off gaurd. He wasn't expecting anything like this at all, and hiding his emotions obviously wasn't a very strong point for him. I laughed, "Jerome, close your mouth, or you'll catch flies."

"Will not."

I looked down before meeting his eyes again.

"So, you're okay with it?" I wanted to know.

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't be?" He shrugged like this was a regulare conversation, like it should go somewhere between "The weather's nice" and "How was your day?"

"Well, the teacher's don't seem very pleased. They always look at me like I'm going to steal they're stupid books or something," I rolled my eyes at the thought of how irritating it was.

"They do what?" Jerome looked at me. "But that's so... so... discriminative. That's like blaming Alphie for every rascist _You're-So-White_ joke and Mara for every 'How many blondes does it take to screw in a lightbulb?' thing."

"I'm used to it," I reasoned. "And I'm impressed. Discriminative- big word."

"Shut up, Williamson," He cracked a grin and put his arm around my waist. "But why don't you move around a lot?"

"Because I'm not part of the caravan. They figured it messed up Fiona, it'd mess me up too. It got her to start drinking."

"Fiona used to drink?"

_Crap._

I forgot he didn't know about that. Silently cursing myself, I nodded. "She was crazy and irritating and did things you wouldn't."

"You two could be twins," He commented seriously and I shot him a look. Even though Fiona had been dead for a while, it still felt a lttle wierd to be talking about her at all, let alone telling somebody her secret.

"C'mon, let's go back to the house, I have a sudden urge to study. Fiona never did that, I think."

**5 reviews please. **

**It was short and kind of pointless, but I just want to end this soon, so I have to tie up all the loose ends.**

**~RosePedal51**


	18. Razzmatazz

**I don't own House of Anubis (but if I did, why would I be on this site?).**

Three weeks have passed since me and Jerome started going out. It was... magnificent, the way we were so comfortable with each other. How we could make each other laugh. The only set back was that there was a lot of secrecy.

It didn't last very long, though, because we got a little careless.

The story of how we got busted started on a bright Tuesday morning. We hadn't been able to go on a date all week, so we'd made a plan to walk to school alone together.

Everyone else was gone, assuming we were either already left or were running late.

Anyway, everyone was already gone. We'd have to hurry a little to our first class, but it was completely worth it. So right before we went out the door, making sure not even Trudy was around, we leaned in and our lips met. A few seconds passed before you heard the words that you never wanted to hear during a private kiss:

"OMG! Look- you see them to, right?"

I whipped around in horror.

Amber was squealing to Alphie and Mara. Mara was staring at me in shock.

"I didn't know you had it in you, mate," Alphie said respectfully to Jerome while Amber kept bouncing around.

"It's not what it looks like," I tried, but that was hopeless. We were in the middle of a snogging, or what Nina called "make out," session. What could be the possible explanation for that, except for "Oh, right, we're dating?"

"Wow, I did not see that coming," Mara said. It was as if I hadn't even spoken at all.

"You guys are _so _cute together! The whole love/hate thing is totally retro chic."

"Um, let's go, if I get another tardy I'm dead," Jerome said quickly. That gave us an excuse to slip out of the house and sprint the two blocks to school.

* * *

><p>By lunchtime, it was all over the school. I have to admit, it was pretty strange- the Goth and the prankster, who used to hate each other- suddenly decided to date. So there wasn't much to do but ignore some of the whispers and giggles. Actually, it was pretty easy- all the gossipers were prissy girls that I ignored anyway.<p>

But it still made it a little wierd when Jerome casually draped his arm over my shoulder in history, and Amber was asking me what color our scrapbook would be.

"Fallow and razzmatazz," I said automatically.

"Um, okay," And with a confused look, Amber was gone. I knew that she would have a pretty hard time even remebering those names, let alone spelling them in the Google search bar.

Jerome gave me a look. "_Razzmatazz_?" He clarified.

"It's a redish-pink," I said, as if everyone knew what razzmatazz was.

"So it's a real color?"

"According to Crayola," I shrugged.

"And you know this how?"

"Remeber that summer when I was so bored I was considering studying? Well, I found a box of crayons... and I kind of studied all of the names of the colors."

"You really are one of a kind, Patricia," he laughed a little and leaned in to kiss me.

We pulled away, to see Alphie giving us a wierd look.

"I have to admit, it's strange seeing you two snog in History class," But then he shrugged and casuaully started unloading his backpack. He was even whistling a happy tune. I shook my head with a tiny smile playing my lips, before going in for another kiss.

**5 reviews before the next update... **

**One more chapter, plus an epilouge. RAZZMATAZZ IS A REAL COLOR! I looked for wierd color names on Google, and somehow found fallow and razzmatazz. Razzmatazz is now on my top ten list of favorite words!**

**~RosePedal51**


	19. I'm Meeting His Parents

**Honestly, I was thinking about doing this a lot earlier, decided against it, but then some people wanted it so... what the heck?**

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

We were in the common room- like every Tuesday, and nobody was there (with a little help from missing half of last period), it was empty, probably for another fifteen minutes at most. Even Victor was up in his office, off wasting the rest of his short life when Jerome looked at me.

"So, do you want to get married?"

"What?" That caught me off gaurd. It took a millisecond for that to sink in, before a look of surprise crossed my face.

This was so unexpected.

"Don't worry, Patricia. I don't mean tomorrow- after we graduate, only three months away, and get everything in college sorted. Would you marry me then?"

My mind went blank. _Me. Jerome. Married. Future. What? _For once, I was speachless. He was acting like this was normal, just staring at me with a sort of average expression. It made me confused and- in a twisted part of my soul that was burried safely away- flattered. This used-to-be player wanted to tie himself down to me forever.

"...So, that's when Mary moved away. Bad timing, right?" That was Mara's voice. She was just a little while from us.

"Think about it," Jerome whispered, before slipping away.

* * *

><p>Oh my God. He'd proposed.<p>

That still shocked me, every time it crossed my mind- which was every few seconds.

I mean, yeah, I loved him. Never said it out loud, probably wouldn't for a while. That was kind of funny- saying "I love you" for the first time... at your wedding. Was I ready? I know, I said that gypsies get married early. But I wasn't a normal gypsy.

Then there was a whole different issue.

Meeting his parents.

I was worried I wouldn't impress them. Well, my worst case scenerio was them yelling at me for something, and I would scream back, telling them how heartless they were. To leave him at a boarding school with Captain Curfew was by far the worst parenting I'd ever heard of.

* * *

><p>The night was still young when we showed up at the Clarke's door. Just growing dark, leaving everything in a dull gray.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jerome whispered.

"No, but we're doing it anyway."

With that, I reached over to ring the doorbell.

Immediatly, a couple answered the door. I regarded them quickly. The man was tall and blonde, who had been in jail previously, and I'd seen his picture. But not the woman. She had dark brown hair and eyes, thin lips pursed into a judgemental, superior look, and she was dressed in a purple designer dress and heels.

She was prissy, judgemental, and arrogant. That much I could tell already.

"Hello, Jerome. This must be Patricia. Please, come in. I've prepared a lovely dinner."

"Thanks, Mrs. Clarke," I said evenly.

* * *

><p>"So, how has school been going?" asked Mr. Clarke. He was pretty likeable. "Is that house you live in still crazy?"<p>

"Um, yeah," answered Jerome. "Our grades were decent, though."

_Thank you,_ I thought gratefully. My prediction was right- his mother was kind of snobby, and looked at me coldly between delicate bites, obviously thinking things like _Why is this girl here? _and _Sorry, Sweatheart- we Clarkes are just too good for you._ I wasn't going to ruin this, no matter how much I wanted to tell her to get over herself.

"That's good. College is just around the corner."

I exchanged a glance with Jerome. College. That's when he said we would get married. I had finally said yes, just yesterday (ha, YES-terday! Sorry, couldn't resist).

He cleared his throat.

"Mum, Dad," He started. "I asked Patricia to marry me. The wedding's not going to be until we decide we have everything under control. So, probably a year or so into college." There was a silence, before Mrs. Clarke said, in a sharp tone:

"I don't approve."

**5 reviews. Then I'll update. **

**Jerome's mom doesn't like Patricia? AND doesn't approve in their marriage (If nothing goes wrong)? Wow, a lot of drama- and Jerome hasn't even met Patricia's parent yet! **

**~RosePedal51**


	20. You Said WHAT?

**Hey! Sorry for the LOOOOONG wait. But I was on a writing vacation. Still sort of am. **

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

"Um, what?" asked Jerome.

I had nothing to say. I knew this would happen- hoped it wouldn't, but knew this was what it would result to. I knew the second Mrs. Clarke walked through the door, looking at me in disgust and decked out in Gucci, wearing something only Amber could afford. Which is why Jerome never got a measly five-dollar bill, a preseant, a letter. This lady was so selfish.

"Now, honey, maybe you should reconsid-"

"No. I don't like her. I don't want her having my grandchildren. And I certaintly don't want her to be my daughter-in-law."

"We weren't _asking_ for your permission, Violet," spat out Jerome. "This was more of a heads-up."

"Call me mom," She said, ignoring the we-weren't-asking-for-your-permission comment. "Not Violet. I'm your mother, after all." She shot him a sweet smile, obviously trying to win him over with a sudden burst of niceness. But Jerome isn't easily fooled.

"No, you've never acted like my mom."

"Don't be silly, Jerry." Violet laughed, the fake smile still plastered on her face. "I've always been nice to you."

I couldn't help but snort. Violet glared at me. "How would you know, Pathetic?"

"It's Patricia. And I know what it's like to feel abandoned, and that's just... unforgivable."

"Abandoned?" Violet laughed. "I was never anything less than a model mother for Jerome and Poppy. They always had enough clothes and food and were sent off to have the best education money could buy- unless you wanted to go to China, but you liked to have fun. Of course, you would have fell for better company..."

"Wrong. You didn't give him _one_ vital thing," I leaned forward, "Love."

That shocked Little Miss Priss into silence. She then turned toward her son.

"Jerome, I simply forbid you to marry this rude girl whose hair color comes from a bottle." She spoke to me, "Sorry, hon, you're not fooling anybody."

Jerome repeated firmly, "We aren't asking for your permission."

Violet glared at him as if he was betraying her. This woman seriously needded a wake up call, if she expected everything she wanted with a snap of her fingers.

"I think they should eventually get married," piped up Mr. Clarke, his voice hard. He was sick of his wife, too. I was just happy he chose our side, so I flashed him a grateful smile. He nodded in responce, but still kept his face stern.

"No!" Violet snapped, her eyes ablaze. "I refuse!"

"Violet," Jerome sighed, annoyed and weary, like he'd had this conversation twenty times before, "You don't have a say in this."

"Excuse me, then. I need to go powder my nose." She got up and headed out, stopping at the door and turning back. "Don't expect me to be at your wedding, Clarke."

And the Wicked Witch was gone (all of us munchkins were thrilled).

"Well, we must go. Bye, Dad, hope you'll be there and have a nice day," Jerome hurried on, before grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the door and into the dark streets, before he let loose a breath. He seemed to have aged decades in a matter of two hours.

"Thank you," I whispered, staring into his eyes and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh, c'mon," He teased, "Don't wimp out on me now, Williamson."

I grinned and let him pull me close. How long did we stay like that? I have no idea. The only thing I felt was the happiness welling in my heart, willing the wedding to come closer.

**5 reviews, pleeeeeaaaaase? Thanks! **

**The last part was such a sweet, cliche Patrome moment. This should end soon, though, and I'm going to be sad about that :'(**

**~RosePedal51**


	21. Graduates

**So the wait wasn't TOO long, I hope. The computer broke for a little while, but now I'm ba-ack!**

**I don't own HoA.**

Graduation.

It was beautiful, with gold and blue sparkly banners hanging everywhere. Everyone was draped in big white gowns, which was wierd because they spacifically told us to wear fancy clothes. The only exception was the blue cloth draped over Fabian's shoulders. That's right- he's the Validictorian.

Family after family was crowded in the transformed gym. A few unexpected guests were even there- my parents, Mara's mom, Nina's grandmother, Jerome's dad and sister. The other parents were there, too, but they weren't exactly unexpected.

Everyone was talking, including the Anubis house members.

"This is our last day together!" cried Amber, her eyes tearing up a little. "I'm going to miss you guys!"

"To think, this is our last hurrah ever," Fabian said, his voice tainted with saddness.

"Fabian, nobody says 'hurrah' anymore," Jerome replied, shaking his head with a mock _It's sad_ look.

"And that's the last 'Nobody Says' of the year- I hope," Fabian shot Jerome a pointed glare, making me smile.

"Oh, c'mon guys- no more high school classes! Hopefully no more mysteries! We can all have happy, normal lives," Alphie said, smiling broudly at the possibilities. Leave it to him to be the optomist, Mr. Afraid of Aliens. But he seemed to be cheering up Amber.

"Girls will always be a mystery, Alphie," Mick said seriously. Oh, right- they weren't in on anything. I guess just leave it to them to find another meaning.

"We'll keep in contact over the summer," I promised quickly.

"Yeah, you can't go from living together to not talking to each other," Mara reasoned.

"And our kids'll go here. Swear to it!" Amber said, her voice rising.

"Okay, okay, I swear." I answered hastily, and then we went around the group, one by one, as each person sweared to bring their kids to Anubis.

"Just not too young," Mara said. "I'd say at least seven?"

"Agreed," I declared, putting my hand in Jerome's, but nobody noticed our entertwined hands. Our kids would never be abandoned.

That's when the ceremony started. All the students scrambled to their place in line, each sorted alphabetically by their last name. Jerome was in the front, and I was in the back, next to Christina Yellerman, who was a prissy kind of girl.

Christina was looking at me like, _This is all I have to work with? _

"This is going to be so sad, leaving, isn't it? I mea-"

"Christina, you seem like you really want to have a conversation, but don't talk to me."

Lucky for me, she shut up and the graduation started. Mr. Sweet stood before the huge crowd, and began to make a long, boring speech about "making new friends, yet keeping the old." He droaned on and on and , basically, I zoned out until the names started to be called.

"Tina Abernathy," Mr. Sweet announced, and the crowd clapped while Tina, beaming, went up and got her diploma.

Things passed by in a daze. But I remember saying, "And now, I present to you the 2012 graduating class!"

We all cheered and threw our saggy white caps in the air.

* * *

><p>"It's party time!" Alphie burst into the common room back at the house, wearing a bear costume.<p>

Everyone laughed as he roared, got on the floor, and started to do a really bad version of the Worm. He was bouncing everywhere, and trying to be viciouse, which was a bad sell.

The bear was actually cute, with soft brown fur, big blue eyes, and a smile that stretched across the mask.

Anubis usually had the biggest turn-out for parties. Between Amber, who was Miss Most Populare Girl in School, Mick, who had enough teammates for all of us combined, Mara's Nerd Herd, and the rest of our friends, we always managed to cram in more than enough people to make a party successful.

Today I was Social Patricia, a side of me that even I rarely saw.

I _mingled_. I talked with everyone- perky cheerleaders who were interested in my hair color, nerds that were surprised that anyone else besides Mara talked to them, and emos. No, not Goths, emos- there's a _huge_ difference, mostly because Goths are intimidating people that like dark colors while emos are people that are more... depressed, I suppose.

Anyway, when I finally transformed back into my normal self, I was pulled onto the staircase.

"Having fun, Goth Pixie?"

"Now I am, Goldilocks." I whispered, since we were so close.

A slow song replaced the fast pop beat, and I felt his arm circling my waist. Before I knew it, we were dancing, like one of those "romantic" couples.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, making it tingle.

"I love you, too," I said back, not breaking our constant sway. And all was right with the world.

**5 reviews before the next update**

**Next chapter: Wedding scene. After that: Epilouge. This is almost over. :(**

**~RosePedal51**


	22. The BEST Day Ever

**Finally! The Patrome wedding scene! Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to post this with the epilogue, and they both had to be PERFECT!**

I** don't own House of Anubis.**

Oh my God. I'm about to get married. No big deal, right?

_Wrong!_

Huge deal.

I tried to breath as I stared in the mirror.

The dress was originally my mom's, but with a few minor alterations, it looked brand-new. Usually gypsy dresses are huge, but my mom was always simple in comparison.

Even at that, it was still kind of fancy. The part on my torso was tight and sparkly, before it poofed out over my legs, running all the way to the floor. At least I'd been able to take off two layers- which was most of it- of pure taffeta, making it barely a bump.

"You look great, Patricia!" squealed Amber from behind me. I whirled around to see Amber, standing with Nina and Joy.

"Awwww!" exclaimed Nina, her eyes filling with "happy tears."

"Remember when we were on the mystery? And you and Jerome arguing? And-"

"Nina!" I cried. "Don't start crying on me now. You sound just like my mother. Oh, and Joy, aren't you supposed to be in the dress?"

"Oh yeah! Don't worry, Tricia, I'll be ready!"

* * *

><p>By the time Joy was back, in the fire-engine red, floor-length dress, she had to walk down the aisle with Mick.<p>

She clutched his arm as I took a deep breath.

The music started._ Dun, dun, dun dun..._

I took my first step. There were a few gasps, as most people had never seen me with curly hair, or maybe it was the girly dress. Who knows?

I continued my walk.

_Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip..._

When did this aisle get so long? And why did I have to walk all alone, with only purple, trimmed flowers to keep me company? Why didn't I let my dad walk me?

Step. Step. Step. And on and on, until finally I couldn't see the crowd. All I could see the bridesmaids and the best mans- the crew from House of Anubis, the guys in tuxedos and the bridesmaids in the long red dresses, but there was also Piper and Poppy added to the mix.

And I could see Jerome. He was smiling at me.

Then I got to the alter, and I was only looking at him.

The old, graying priest began his monologue, talking about the gift of marriage. Usually, I would zone out, but instead there was something special about this. It was almost... magical.

"I do."

Okay, so maybe I was kind of zoning out. But just to think about the beautiful wedding. That was fair, I think.

The priest looked at me expectantly.

"I do!" I said, breathless.

Then he asked for any objections. I turned to look at the crowd for the first time.

There was Violet Clarke, despite her promise, was there in the first row. She was dressed in all black, obviously mourning. She was shooting me glares, but I honestly didn't care.

Silence.

I turned back, wanting to end the awkward quiet.

The ring bearer- an adorable baby in a mini tux- held by his mom, was brought up, and the mom held a light blue pillow, and on it? The wedding bands.

We took them, and she left.

"Patricia," began Jerome, looking right in my eyes. "I remember the day I met you. We were in middle school. You just... showed up one day. I remember- I tried to use flattery, flirting, everything. Then I realized... you're not easily won over. So that's when I convinced myself to move on."

He smiled mischeviously.

"But I could never forget you completely, could I? Pranking, talking, _fighting. _It was the way I kept you in my life. I love you, Patricia. I love you because you're you." He slid the band on my finger.

I took a deep breath.

"Slimeball," I began, causing a slight ripple of laughter, and Jerome to smile at me. "You were my enemy at one point. The person who I directed the feelings I didn't want to deal with. My frustration and the crush I refused to admit, even to myself, that I had. But when I finally accepted it..."

I smiled, before our gaze flickered as I looked at my flowers, then back at him.

"When I accepted it, you felt the same. You didn't care that my hair color- news flash!- was fake, or my clothes were never frilly or revealing. You just cared... about _me. _Nothing else mattered."

I placed the silver band on his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

The crowd- except for Violet, I'm sure- started to clap as soon as our lips met.

Who said dreams don't come true?

**Review if you want, but the epilogue is already up. I hope. **

**Anyway, sorry for any mistakes, but I typed on my iPod. The vows were pretty hard to write, believe it or not, but I hope the ending was satisfying. **

**~RosePedal51**


	23. Epilogue

**The Epilogue! Enjoy.**

**The wedding scene is the chapter before this. Please read that. **

**I own nothing. **

"So, Mom can dye her hair red, but I can't die mine black with purple highlights?" complained my fourteen-year-old daughter, Jade.

"Think about what you just said, Jade. You'll figure it out," Jerome closed the laptop. We were watching our wedding video.

"Mom!" She turned to me for an alliance.

"I wasn't even allowed to dye my hair until sixteen. And my parents were... odd." I shook my head. "And I like it better like this. Oh- if your trying to be different, I know at least ten kids with purple hair. They're expelled."

She sighed, defeated, as Adam, our twelve-year-old son, suggested Jade becoming a blonde. "She has the brains," he joked.

Jade rolled her eyes, and they stared arguing.

I looked at my husband. We both smiled, almost sharing a joke, before pulling them away.

Adam had his father's twisted sense of humor, while Jade had a little bit of his humor- but mostly my "spirit," as people called it.

Together, the two clashed, getting in useless fights, never really hurting the other, and they were siblings. They kind of had to love each other.

I'd had Jade at twenty-four, Adam shortly after, and was pretty young for a mom.

I worked as a high school teacher, and was enjoying it. I knew all the teachers at the middle school- Adam was in sixth grade, Jade in eighth- so, while they did kind of followed our rebellious patterns, they were okay students.

* * *

><p>"Bye, guys!" I shouted to both of my children as they made their way to the house.<p>

They said their good-byes before disappearing completely behind the door.

"They'll be fine," I said. After all, we'd see them for holidays, talk to them over the phon, and next year, I would probably be Jade's teacher. I'm a high school teacher, remember?

I caught sight of Nina and Fabian's kid hugging her parents bye. We waved at them and then made our way to our car.

All of the Anubis students had kept our promise. Now every year, we met up after admission at a local coffee shop.

It wasn't special because we were still in contact, but we liked to catch up every once in a while.

"Jerome," I said, "Things turned out pretty great, didn't they?"

**The end! **

**The ending wasn't so perfect, but I'm happy with it, and I hope you are to! **

**~RosePedal51**


End file.
